


You Are What You Eat

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, lotus disease, there's some kinda gross food stuff in here but not really, trypophobia a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: i don't have a summary for this you either like it or you don't y'allit's kind of a spiritual sequel to Three Simple Ways To Get To Know Someone, Inside And Out! which should tell you all you need to know





	You Are What You Eat

Tasuku softly floated into consciousness, his body feeling heavy and weightless at the same time. He remembered being sedated, because Kakeru said part of the process would be painful, and it felt like not everything had worn off yet.

Without the energy to sit up, he looked around the room he was in--he was in the single bed in the workspace he'd been ushered into by the doctor-in-training, and the room was notably missing Kakeru, but smelling of that sweet, flower scent that seemed to surround him. Tasuku didn't even try calling out for him--who knows where he'd be right now. He wasn't even sure what time it was.

His upper arm hurt, and it didn't take a genius (why did that word feel so...offensive?) to figure out it was where the holes that had opened up were. He wasn't quite willing to look at it--the last time he had, there'd been tiny shoots of some plant sprouting out them. Out of his arm. That was why Tasuku had come to Kakeru in the first place--sure, the kid was under suspicion of having relations with Doctor Gara, but there was no one else on the island that would have experience with what was obviously a non-terrestrial malady but him.

Which was what had led to him laying here, in this bed, in a room with no doctor. Tasuku was about to close his eyes again when the door opened, and a familiar, friendly voice said, "Oh, you're already awake!"

Tasuku turned his head with much effort towards the voice, and there stood exactly who he was hoping to see, one Futaboshi Kakeru, holding a bowl. "I just finished making you something to eat, and I was about to try waking you up. How are you feeling?"

Kakeru helped him sit up, and Tasuku grunted once he was upright. "Still tired. Arm hurts, but I haven't looked at it yet. What did you make?"

"Your arm is fine--I bandaged it up after I did some work on it." Kakeru smiled, and if Tasuku was being honest with himself, the other boy's bedside manner was a lot better than real professional doctors he'd been in the care of before. "It's just some porridge, but I sweetened it a little bit, so it won't be too hard to eat. It'll be nice and gentle."

Tasuku went to take the bowl from Kakeru, but the doctor held it out of reach. "You're still too weak for that! Here, I'll take care of it." He dipped a spoon into the bowl, and held it up to Tasuku's mouth. "Say _ahh_!"

Tasuku wanted to snap at him, about how he hadn't been babied in years and wasn't going to start again now, but the soft smile on Kakeru's face kept the words from getting said. He obligingly leaned forward and took the spoon in his mouth, feeling like a foolish little kid. But the porridge tasted good, gently, familiarly sweet, tasting like how the flowery scent that follower Kakeru smelled. He swallowed, since talking with his mouth full to the doctor that was taking care of him for free would be too much, even for him. "That's...really nice, actually. What's the sweetener?"

"Well, it was a little bit of an experiment, but I'm glad it turned out alright!" Kakeru's smile was positively angelic as he held up another spoonful. "It's made with paste from the seeds I pulled out of your arm. Good, right?"

Tasuku froze mid-lean for the next bite, staring in horror at the food in front of him--at the food he'd swallowed moments earlier. It had been made from something _growing out of him_ \--and that realization was enough to make him start coughing, trying to get it out of his stomach, out of his body like it should be, and Kakeru just laughed.

"I wanted to see what the results would be if someone infected with that disease ate the seeds. There's other stuff I could have made too, I guess, like tea, but this seemed the easiest for you." Nothing was coming up, and it felt like there was a weight in Tasuku's stomach. "Normally, this disease is transmitted through the mucous membranes--which means, you ate or drank something you weren't supposed to. But this--this was made by your own body! What's going to happen, do you think?"

Tasuku tried to knock the spoon away, but he couldn't muster up the energy to raise his arms up that high. He still felt so weak, and the throbbing in his arm and disgust welling up inside him did nothing to help that, and he couldn't open his mouth to speak and risk more of it getting shoved into his mouth.

"Oh, not too happy with that? Well, I guess not. But if you're going to start getting cheeky..." Kakeru set the bowl down out of Tasuku's reach, and moved around to the other side of the room. "Let's see...here we are! This is a muscle relaxant, and it's what I used on you earlier, too. If it was much stronger, it'd be enough to even make the muscles that keep you breathing relax, and let you suffocate away nicely in your sleep. But this one's just enough for you."

Kakeru gently cleaned Tasuku's shoulder, and delicately pressed the needle through his skin. "This one has to go in the muscle, not a vein. That's why it's going here, alright?" Everything felt surreal, out of place, dream-like, and it reminded Tasuku of a nightmare he'd had before, where the only things he could remember were pain, too-sweet pineapple, and poisonous green, the same shade as the one on Kakeru's head.

"Goodnight, Tasuku. I'll just have to see if you want to cooperate more when you wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even try to make this accurate it just kind of Happened. thank you for your patronage
> 
> there’s a continuation to this fic called [My Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8054536) by [fengengao](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fengengao/pseuds/fengengao)!


End file.
